His Return
by Sasuke-N-Sakura4Ever
Summary: ONESHOT Takes place 4 years after Sasuke left Konoha. Sakura sits at the place she and Sasuke parted remembering how he left her like she was nothing. What if he came back for her? SasuSaku


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. And if I did SasuSaku would have happened long ago. **

**Hello everyone this is my very first one-shot dedicated to my favorite pairing. I hope you enjoy reading it**.

Green eyes viewed their surroundings as she walked around the streets on Konoha, a lot of things had changed over the course of four years. Sakura let out a soft sigh, everything except her. Sure her appearance had changed drastically, her pink hair was now down to her mid-back and she had exchanged her red dress for a pink tank top with a black mini skirt with black army boots. Nowadays it seemed like her fan-boy club had gotten larger with each passing day, many of them believed that she was as beautiful as her sensei was. Sakura had finally bloomed, but none of that mattered to her. She had basically stuck to this schedule. She would wake at 4:30, train with Tsunade for about an hour, then head for the hospital and start her day. Today was a bit different since Tsunade had given her the day off, which she protested to. If she didn't have her mind focused on something, her thoughts would drift back to the past and to a certain someone.

_'Sasuke-kun'_

Just thinking about him had brought tears to her eyes, which she desperately tried to wipe away.

_'No! I will not cry for him anymore he would just say I was weak for crying'_

**But you are weak**

_'No not anymore I have become stronger over the years...I'm not the girl I was before'_

**You are weak because you were not able to stop him from leaving, just admit it to yourself Sakura.**

**'...I guess...your right'**

Sakura was so wrapped up in the argument she was currently engaged in with her inner self that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. This place was very special to Sakura, it held many memories for her. The one that stood out the most was on one cold night, the very last time that she and Sasuke had spoken. Her smile turned to a frown as she remembered the painful memory of him leaving Konoha for good. How it pained her heart that he was going to walk out of her life forever after all they had been through together.

Flashback

_"What are you doing wandering around here at night?" Sasuke asked in his usual cold tone._

_Sakura closed her eyes and took a deep breath than finally spoke "Because in order to leave the village,you have to take this road."she said looking up at him._

_"Go home and sleep" he said as he started to walk past her._

_**'No..NO! He's trying to leave...I can't let him'** she thought to herself feeling the tears already rolling down her pale cheeks._

_"Why? Why won't you tell me anything? Why do you stay silent? Why won't you say anything to me,"she asked turning around to face his back._

_"Why do I have to tell you anything! It's none of your business, so stop concerning yourself with what I do!", he shot back in venomous tone._

_All Sakura could do was smile at him, even though on the inside she was hurting._

_"You've...always hated me huh? Do you remember the day we became Genin and our three-member team was first chosen? The day you and I were here alone? You got mad at me remember?"she said._

_"I don't remember" he finally said._

_Sakura's smile faded, she lowered her head to stop him from seeing her tears that continued to fall._

_"Of course...it was a long time ago. But it started on that day. You and I and Naruto and Kakashi-sensei..."she said forcing a smile on her face even if it was so hard at that moment, but if it kept Sasuke from leaving she would do it._

_"But...but...even so...it was fun." His back was still towards her, the words she were saying to him were not swaying him from his decision._

_"I know about what happened to your clan. But with revenge alone, you will not be able to make anyone happy, neither you, nor I." she was still trying to talk him out of it even though it seemed futile, he didn't even acknowledge her feelings._

_"I know that." Sasuke finally spoke. Sakura looked at him with confusion, if he knew that revenge wouldn't make anyone happy than why did he continue to pursue it? _

_"I am different from you guys. I follow a different path then you guys. The four of us together...it's true that I have thought of that as one possible path. But despite the four of us having been together, my heart has chosen revenge. It's why I go on living. I can't be like you or Naruto."_

_Each word felt like Sasuke was once step closer to leaving her forever, that thought alone had scared her to no end._

_**'It's not too late he hasn't left yet...I mustn't give up'** she kept telling herself._

_"Aren't you going to be lonely by yourself? Sasuke-kun, you told me that being alone is painful! I understand that so well, it hurts. I have family and friends. But if you go, to me it would be the same as being alone." _

_"From this point on, new paths will start." he replied._

_Her eyes widened, tears pouring down her face even harder now. She finally took one step towards him._

_"I...I love you more then anything! If you are by my side, I will make sure that you won't regret it. I will make every day more enjoyable, and you will be happy! There's nothing I wouldn't do for you! That's why I'm begging you! Please stay! I will even help you with your revenge! There must be something I can do! That's why...please, stay here with me,"she shouted to him this time not as persuasion, it was desperation as she stood there trembling._

_"If that's not possible..." there was a long pause, "...then please take me with you." she felt the blood pounding against her cheeks, she had just told him her biggest secret. The love she felt for him was not that of a fan-girl, but the kind where she would give anything just to be with him. Even if that meant betraying her friends and family. There was a tense silence all Sakura could hear was her heart pounding and the wind blowing. It seemed like hours had passed before she heard his voice._

_"After all this time" he said finally turning around, that famous Uchiha smirk plastered on his face. "You're still annoying."_

_Sakura felt her like her heart had been stabbed with hundreds of knives. Even after all this time, Sasuke thought that she was annoying. Sakura had just given her heart  
to him, admitting her true feelings for him, and he crushed it with his harsh words. She should have just let him leave now, not caring what happened to him once he was  
gone. But she meant every word of what she had said to him, even if he didn't return her feelings. _

_"If you go, I will scream out loud and..." then he vanished from her eyes, and reappeared right behind her. Their bodies were only inches apart and the wind was blower harder than before._

_**'Please...just stay like this for eternity...neither of us moving'** she prayed. _

_"Sakura" he finally said. "Thank You." Those words would haunt Sakura for the next four years, mocking her because she was so useless that she couldn't stop the one person that meant the most to her from walking out of her life forever._

_Time seemed to stop at that moment, then out of nowhere Sakura felt a sharp pain on the back of her neck. Little by little her consciousness began to fade, her vision growing blurry. This was it, the last time she would ever see him again._

_"Sasuke-kun..."was the last thing she remembered before falling unconscious._

End Flashback

Even after all these years Sakura couldn't help but still love Sasuke. The feelings never changed, even after the countless times he turned or down or when he told her she was annoying...She still loved him.

'I'm pathetic' she thought to herself. The tears that she had fought so hard to hold back were cascading down her face.

'What I wouldn't give to turn back time to that very night.Ugh!! What difference would that make? He always thought that I was a burden so why even bother.' She cupped her face with her hands so nobody who passed by would see her tears. Haruno Sakura, medical ninja of Konoha second only to the Hokage herself, crying over unrequited love. Everyone believed that she had gotten over Sasuke long ago, but didn't they realize that without him she was incomplete?

_'Sasuke-kun please come back to me...I still love you'_

Sadly, he would never hear her plea for him to come back. Sasuke had chosen revenge over love, killing Itachi was so important to him that he had to leave in search for even more power. Orochimaru was right after all, Sasuke had gone to him in search for power. There were countless nights that she would cry herself to sleep saying his name over and over again, the moonlight being her only source of comfort. Sakura quickly opened her eyes, the pain was too much to bear, she had to find a way to distract herself before her feelings would get further out of control. She wiped her eyes of any tears before she got up from her sitting position on the bench. Maybe Tsunade would even reconsider and let her work a double shift at the hospital today.

_'Anything would be better than this.'_ she thought as walked down the stone path leading back to the village. A strong chakra presence had appeared about three feet behind her. Sakura shrugged it off and continued toward her destination, it was probably just Naruto coming back from a mission. A strong hand landed on her shoulder causing her to stop in her tracks. Sakura sighed, she was getting really annoyed with Naruto at this point, she didn't have time for small talk. She began to turn around to him, ready to give him a piece of her mind.

"Look Naruto I don't know what you trying to do." she began to turn around to face him, but froze in place at the sight of the figure standing behind her. It wasn't Naruto that was for sure.

_'I-Is this a dream?!'_ she thought to herself.

Onyx eyes clashed with emerald for the first time in four years. The shock that overwhelmed Sakura at the moment was so powerful that she couldn't move. He had the same dusky black hair, the same smirk, and the same beautiful dark eyes. Although he had lost his boyish features, and were replaced with that of a man. Sakura was so afraid to blink, fearing that if she did he would disappear.

"Sakura." he finally spoke, the wind had began to blow a little harder, strands of his hair gracefully caressing his face. His voice had changed a great deal as well, deeper than she had remembered.

_'This has to be a dream.' _she began to back away from him. Sasuke looked at her with a confused expression, he thought that Sakura would have been overjoyed to see him again.

"Y-your just a dream...your not real!! Sasuke-kun left years ago and is never coming back!!" she raised her voice slightly, the tears swelling up in her eyelids. Why did her mind have to play such evil tricks on her when her heart could barely stand to think of him. She dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around herself tightly, the tears fell once again.

"Your not real. Your not real. Your not real!!!" her voice had gotten louder with each sentence spoken.

Sasuke's emotionless eyes looked down at the crying woman kneeling before him. What did she mean he wasn't real? Of course he was. He silently knelt down in front of Sakura, could his leaving really have hurt her that much? He grabbed her hand, her eyes locked with his once again as if she couldn't comprehend what he was doing.

"I am real Sakura..it's really me. See?" he pulled her hand gently up to his face, her skin was so warm and soft against his cold cheek. "It's okay...don't cry."

Her tears still fell silently to the ground beneath them, somehow she couldn't stop herself. The realization hit her that this was not a dream, Uchiha Sasuke had actually returned. Without thinking, she wrapped her free arm around his neck, holding onto him for dear life. Sakura felt his one arm wrap around her waist, his other arm kept her hand against his cheek.

"Sasuke-kun...I missed you s-so much" she said, burying her head into his shoulder. All of the pain that she had endured over the past four years seemed to fade away while she was in his arms. The hole in her heart began to repair itself, she felt complete again. She wished that this moment would never end.

"I finally killed Itachi." he stated.

At the mention of his brother's name, Sakura reluctantly let go of him, meeting his eyes once again. She remembered Sasuke telling her that Itachi was the one that had massacred the entire Uchiha Clan, leaving only Sasuke alive. She couldn't help but smile, he had finally accomplished the goal he had set out to do.

"It was then that I realized what you said was true...even though I had killed that man, revenge wasn't the answer." his eyes seemed to be lost in past memories. "At that point I remembered that there was one more goal that I had to accomplish."

Sakura listened carefully, this was the most that Sasuke had ever opened up to her.

"A-And what would that be?" she asked.

Sasuke snapped out of his slight trance and continued to stare at the young woman in front of him. He moved his face closer to hers, his warm breath making the hairs on her neck stand straight up. Sakura felt as if a paralysis jutsu had been cast upon her as his lips brushed against hers for a brief moment. His face stayed a few inches from hers as he spoke:

"I want to restore the Uchiha Clan to it's former glory...and I want you to be by my side Sakura."

Sakura cupped his face with her hands and pulled him into a more passionate kiss, feelings his hands wrap around her waist. Sakura smiled a real smile for the first time in a very long time.

"Of course I will Sasuke-kun...my heart has always belonged to only you." with that said she rose up from the ground and held her hand out to him, Sasuke nodded and let her help him up.

"Welcome Home." she said. He lifted his head to the heavens as if to thank them for letting him finally letting him find peace with his cherry blossom by his side. From the beginning Sasuke had always planned for Sakura to become his wife so they could restore the clan together. The only reason he was so cold to her was that he did not want Itachi to come after, if anything had happened to her Sasuke would have been devastated.

"It's good to be back." he said as he took hold of her hand. This was the start of a bright future for the both of them.

**  
Soooooo what did you guys think? good,bad? R&R! I know Sasuke is really OC but I think in a way he had to be.**


End file.
